Internet Mishap
by Shorty72106
Summary: Vegeta find a new sayain girl and takes her and her friends into his home to train them.Trunks takes a liking to her and Bra to one of her friends. After a few days they all bcome closer until a new threat comes trying to tear them apart.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon ball Z

Please review!

Thanks

Descriptions-

Jay- One of Erin's best friends. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Rob- Erin's other best friend. He has short black hair and brown eyes. Jay and Rob are brothers.

Max- He is Erin's ex boyfriend but now they are just good friends. He has spiky brown hair that is blonde and at the end and has brown eyes.

Erin- She has blond hair with red highlights and blue/greenish/grayish eyes.

They are all 17.

DBZ guys-

Trunks-19

Goten-18

Bra-15

Pan-14

Vegeta-50?

Goku-50?

Bulma-50?

Chichi-50?

**Background Info **

Erin is an orphan. Her parents died when she was born. She lived with a family who she didn't get along with. She met Jay and Rob at the age if 5 and they became fast friends. They met Max a few years later. Jay and Robs parents got a divorce and decided to give the boys to a grandparent who died of old age. Max hated his life and wanted to run away. Jay, Rob and Erin decided to go with him. They raised enough money for 4 plane tickets to Japan and rented an old apartment. They have lived there together for the past year.

**Chapter 1- Opps. **

One afternoon Erin and her friends Jay, Rob, and Max are hanging in their apartment. Erin "hey guys what do you wanna do?" Jay "lets go online and go into one of those chat rooms!" Max "yeah we can use Erin's screen name." The boys signed on and Erin left the room and the boys went into a chat room. There was only one other person in the chat room with them. They started typing to him. (firefox06 is Erin's screen name)

FireFox06: hey!

SayainPrince55: Hello?

FireFox06: Whats ur name?

SayainPrince55: why do you want to know my name?

FireFox06: I was only asking! No need to wig out on me. Sheesh!

SayainPrince55: My name is Vegeta. What is your name?

FireFox06: y do u want to know? What does ur s/n mean?

SayainPrince55: do not question me!! It means that I am the prince of all sayains.

FireFox06: hey cool im a sayain too! O and my name is Erin.

SayainPrince55: You are no sayain! You do not have a warrior name!

FireFox06: yes I am! What do I have to do to prove it to u?

SayainPrince55: Meet me in person. That is if you're not scared.

FireFox06: im not scared of u!

SayainPrince55: Prove it! Come and meet me in West City Mall at 8:00 tonight that is if you're not scared! Ahahaha.

FireFox06: ill be there!

SayainPrince55: What do you look like?

FireFox06: I have long blond hair with red highlights and dark blue eyes. Ill have 3 of my friends with me.

SayainPrince55: alright fine bring your stupid friends along!

FireFox06: ill be wearing black baggy pants and a light blue tank top with a jean jacket.

SayainPrince55: Alright see you tonight Erin! Oh and if u don't come I'll hunt you down and kill you!

Then he signed off. Max and Jay stared at each other. Max said "guys what did we do? Now we have to go." Jay "no we don't" Max said "yeah we do we can't send Erin to go see this guy alone" Jay" we just won't go" Max "you saw what that guy wrote. It is possible for him to find us. Rob what do u think we should do?" Rob says "I say we should go. It might be fun." Jay "your crazy" That's when Erin walked in the room. Erin "hey guys what are you doing?" Max "umm Erin... we have to go to the West city mall and meet this guy we were talking to in a chat room." Erin "what were you guys thinking?

We can't go and meet some guy!" then all of a sudden Erin got an instant message from SayainPrince55.

SayainPrince55: Hello again Erin.

Erin sat down and started typing back.

FireFox06: umm... hi. Listen I cant come tonight or any night for that matter.

SayainPrince55: what do you mean you can't? Are you scared?

FireFox06: no im not scared!!

SayainPrince55: Then why can't you come?

FireFox06: well.....

SayainPrince55: Well what?!!!!

FireFox06: I don't have time. Im really busy.

SayainPrince55: Doing what?!!

FireFox06: u know I do have a life. I don't have time to meet some sick freak who has way to much time on his hands!

SayainPrince55: what! Do u know who you're talking to?!

FireFox06: yeah I do some freak who thinks he's a sayian! w/e that is.

SayainPrince55: you know what a sayian is you are one!

FireFox06: listen im not coming so get over it!

SayainPrince55: you will there tonight at 8 or else I will find you and make you pay! Do you understand me?

FireFOx06: alright fine ill be there with my friends.

SayainPrince55: Good. See you tonight Erin. Ahahahah

FireFox06: yeah w/e later

Then he signed off. Erin looked at the guys. Erin "I am so gonna hurt you guys!" Rob said "I had nothing to do with this. I swear." Erin "what ever but we better get going anyway." Max "are you sure we should be doing this?" Erin "no but we are going to anyway." Jay "are you serious?" we can't go this guy could be some sick freak that could kill us!" Erin "well this is partly your fault so your coming weather u want to or not!" So they all get their stuff ready and head out to the mall.

AT CAPSUCORP.

Vegeta sat in front of the computer with a smirk on his face. He looked at the clock and it said 7:30. He realized that he had to hurry if he wanted to beat Erin and her friends there. He got dressed and went into the kitchen where Trunks and Goten where. He walked by them and headed for the door until Trunks said something to him. Trunks "hey dad where are you going?" Vegeta "I am going to the mall brat." Trunks " can we come?" Vegeta "no." Goten "why not?" Vegeta "I have to met someone and you two morons will only get in the way." Trunks says "ok dad we will stay here and find something to do." Vegeta "good and if you even think of following me you'll both regret it." Then he left. Goten "what was that all about?" Trunks "I don't know but lets go train for a little bit." Goten "okay lets go." They go off and train for a while.Vegeta flew to the West City mall and stood by the front entrance.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

**Chapter 2 The meeting **

They get to the front entrance of the mall. Vegeta was leaning against one the pillars. He didn't notice the 4 teenagers walk up to the doors. Rob and Jay sat down on one of the benches and Max stood next to Erin who was standing by the bench. After a few minutes Vegeta looked up at the teens. He stared at Erin but then looked away. Jay says to them "do you guys really think this guy is going to show up?" Erin "I don't know. I hope not." Vegeta looked up and realized that this teenage girl was the guy he was talking to before. Vegeta thought in his head this girl can't be the guy I was talking to. Isn't Erin a boys name anyway. But she does match the description and she is wearing the cloths that she said she would be. I guess I could ask her, her name. Vegeta pushed off the wall and walked towards the group. Vegeta said in a gruff voice "Are you Erin?" Erin looked up at him and said "yeah that's me. Why do you ask?" Vegeta smirked and grabbed Erin by her arm. Vegeta "good I'm glad I found you. Now you're coming with me." Erin "what who are you? Hey let go!" Vegeta "No you need to come with me! So stop making a scene." Max "hey let her go!" Vegeta look at him and laughed. Max "whats so funny?!" Vegeta "what are you going to do if I don't let her go? Do you really think I'm scared of you? "Max "I don't care if your not. You can't take her!? Vegeta "why do you care about her so much? What are you her mate?" Max blushed and said "no shes not my mate she's my friend why wouldn't I care about her? Jay and Rob stood up and came over, Jay "if you take her you have to take us too." Rob "Yeah" Vegeta "alright fine have it your way." He threw Erin over his shoulder threw out a capsule and told them to get in the helicopter. The boys got in and Vegeta dropped Erin in and got in and started it up. Erin "you know you could be more gentle with me." Vegeta just ignored her remark. They soon arrived at Capsule Crop. Vegeta got out and grab Erin and took her inside the boys followed them. The whole way in Erin was screaming and hitting Vegeta's back. Trunks and Goten came out of Trunks room and saw what was going on. Trunks "hey dad what's going on?" Vegeta "I found another sayain." Trunks" really! Where is he?" Vegeta turned around and said "you're looking at her." Goten "whoa a girl sayain! That's so cool!" Trunks and Goten went over and started poking her. Erin " hey back off!" Goten "she's real she talks and everything!" Erin "of course I can talk." Trunks "she sure sounds like a sayain. But how do we know she really is one?" Vegeta "that's what I was going to test before you two brats showed up."

Vegeta took Erin into the GR room and left her friends with Trunks and Goten. Trunks turned to the other guys. Trunks "so do you guys have names?" Rob " I'm Rob this is Max and Jay." He pointed to each of them. Trunks "well I'm Trunks and this guy is Goten." Jay "maybe you can tell us what's going on." Trunks "well my dad thinks your friend is a sayain. So hes going to test it." Max "how?" Goten "he's going to spar against her." All three of the boys screamed "WHAT!!" Trunks "yeah he will go easy on her don't worry about it." Goten "yeah you guys can hang out with us for awhile." Rob "alright" Goten "by the way is your friend seeing anyone?" Max "no why do you ask?" Goten "because she's really hot!" Max got a little upset by this. Max "listen you stay away from her. Besides she's not you type." Goten "how do you know what my type is? What you like her or something?" Max "no! Just stay away from her." Jay whispered to Goten and Trunks Jay "they use to go out but she dumped him." Trunks looks at Jay. Jay just gave him a weird look. Trunks was now interested in this new girl.

Vegeta and Erin where in the GR room. He turned up the gravity to 10 times earth's normal gravity. It didn't faze Erin. He turned it up higher. Now it was on 15 times earth gravity. Still didn't bother her. She didn't even notice what he was doing. Finally once it reached 30 times earth normal gravity she felt the change. She asked him "hey why does my body feel heavier?" Vegeta "I have been turning up the gravity in here." Erin "oh okay." She stood there then when he turned it up to 70 earth's normal gravity she fell flat on her face. Vegeta laughed at her. She tried to get up but fell again. Vegeta kept on laughing at her. Then she finally got up and glared at Vegeta. He just smirked at her. He turned it up more and she fell again but this time she fell on her butt. She got up again. Then at 90 times earth gravity she fell and couldn't get up. She lay there on her back panting. Vegeta stood over her with a smirk on his face. Erin "what are you smiling about?" Vegeta "no reason." Erin "there has to be a reason people like you don't smile." Vegeta "don't worry your blonde little head." Erin "can I go now?" Vegeta "yeah fine go." She tried to get up but couldn't move.Erin "Hey can you please turn down the gravity thing!" Vegeta turned the machine off and Erin got up and left and started to look for her friends. She turned to corner and ran into someone. She expected to fall but someone caught her. She looked up to see who had caught her and it was...


	3. Chapter 3 Nick names

**Chapter 3 Nick names**

Erin looked up to see who had caught her and it was the boy she saw from before. Trunks smiled down at her and she blushed when she realized how close they were. Trunks smiled more when he saw her blush. He picked her up but kept his arms around her. She squirmed in his grasp. He held her tighter. That's when he began to realize Goten was right she is pretty hot. Trunks asked her "so what's your name." Erin avoided his eyes as much as she could. Erin "my name is Erin" Trunks smirked "that's a cute name it suits you seeing how you yourself are cute." She blushed again and he smiled. She was not enjoying this. He was toying with her and she did not like being toyed with. She looked him right in eye and asked him "what's yours?" Trunks "Trunks Briefs" She laughed a little. Trunks "Hey what's so funny?" Erin "oh nothing. You can let go now." Trunks smirked "your right I could let go but I'm not going to until you tell why you were laughing." Erin "alright fine. I was laughing because of your name. You know I have a good nickname for you already." Trunks "oh yeah and what is it." Erin "boxer boy" Trunks "Hey I'm no boy I'm a man!" Erin laughed again. Trunks held her closer to his chest. She stopped laughing. Erin "okay now let go." Trunks "why I kind of like this don't you?" Erin "no I don't like this now let go of me." Trunks "well I thought you liked it because you're blushing." She tried to claw her way out but couldn't. Trunks "I have a good nickname for you." Erin "really what's that?" Trunks "I think I'll call you fox." Erin "whys that?" Trunks "cause of your red highlights remind me of a fox and you are pretty cute and when you blush you kind of look like a fox." Erin glared up at him and tried to get away. Trunks "now, now where do you think your going my little fox?" Erin "I'm not yours! I belong to no one! and I'm not little!" She scratched his arm. Trunks "Well looks like my little fox has claws." That's when Trunks heard someone coming down the hall he let go of Erin and left without saying a word. Erin stood there then went after Trunks but she couldn't find him. She found Max, Jay, and Rob. They started talking but she didn't tell them about what had happened with Trunks.

Meanwhile

Trunks was with Goten in his bedroom. Trunks was telling Goten about what happened with Erin. Goten smiled and said "you like her don't you." Trunks "so what if I do. Got a problem with it.?" Goten "no not all. So how are you going to get her?" Trunks just smirked. Goten "I know that look." Trunks "don't worry about me I have a feeling I already have her she just doesn't know it yet."

Sorry if Trunks was OC in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dinner Time**

Bulma found the four teenagers standing in the hall way. She walked over to them and asked " who are you and what are you doing in my hallway?" Erin said " well that guy named Vegeta brought us here." Bulma " oh I see. Well he is my husband. I'm going to have a talk to him about this. But for now you kids can stay here." Max " really? we would really appreciate that. Thank you." Bulma " its not a problem we have enough rooms here. Follow me and I can show you to them." Erin " thanks but I'm afraid that we don't have a lot of money." Bulma turned to Erin and said " what are you talking about?" Erin " well we can't pay for the rooms." Bulma smiled at her and said to her " don't worry about paying for them. You are our guests. You don't have to pay for the rooms." Erin " thank you. But is there anything we can do to repay you?" Bulma "no." Erin " well if you can think of anything just let us know and we'll do it." Bumla smiled at them and said to them " follow me and I'll take you to your rooms." She walked down the hall and took a right turn. She stopped and said " you can pick your own rooms. Except that one." She pointed to the door on the end. Bulma " that room is my sons room." Rob " we met him already." Bumla " that's good. You'll be able to met my daughter tonight at dinner. She is a few years younger then you. Well I have work to do so if you need anything ask Trunks." Erin "thank you Mrs. Briefs." Bumla " that's Bumla to you kids." She turned and left. There was only 3 doors. One room belonged to Trunks and one had three beds and two bathrooms and one single bedroom. The boys took the room with the three beds. Erin took the other room which had a bathroom which was connected to Trunks bathroom. So it they had to share a bathroom. Erin wasn't happy about it but figured she could handle it. They were all amazed about their rooms. They were big and very homey. They all felt like they belonged there. Erin laid down on the bed and fell asleep. The boys were awake in their room and they to soon fell asleep.

A Few Hours Later

Trunks was standing over Erin. He poked her a few times but all she did was roll over and sleep. Trunks smiled at her. Trunks thought to himself she seems so innocent and delicate when she's sleeping. He sat on the bed next to her sleeping form. He leaned down and whispered in her ear " Erin wake up its time for dinner." She rolled over so she was facing him. He brushed some hair out of her eyes. She felt his hand and tried to get closer to him. He smiled and laid next to her. She moved in her sleep and got closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She said something her sleep. She said " mmmm so warm." He smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and said "come on little fox its time to wake up." He shook her gently and she began to wake up. She groaned and tried to sit up but couldn't. she felt something wrapped around her waist. She looked down and found two strong arms around her. She looked to see who they belonged to. It was Trunks. He smiled at her and she blushed. She jumped out of his arms and asked him " what are you doing in here?" Trunks " calm down fox. Its dinner time." He got up and turned to her. Trunks " well are you coming." Erin " yeah I'm coming." Trunks led the way to the dinning room where everyone already was.

Trunks sat down next to his father and Erin sat next to Max with Jay on her right. Bra walked in the room. She went over and hugged Vegeta. Bra " Hi daddy, hi mom." Trunks " what no hi for your brother?" Bra " shut up Trunks." Bulma " Bra be nice to your brother." Bra " fine." She sat down next to her mother with Trunks on her right and Rob was next to Trunks. They ate in silence. Erin felt something sliding up her leg. She ignored it at first but then it started to get a little higher. She looked across the table at Trunks. He was eating his food. She pretended to drop a fork. When she went to pick it up she looked under the table and saw that Trunks leg was resting next to hers. She sat back up and kicked his leg. Trunks jumped a little at the sudden movement. He looked over at Erin. She was eating peacefully. He smiled. Bra saw this. She to smiled. After dinner Erin and Max and Trunks offered to wash the dishes. Erin washed Trunks dried and Max put away. Trunks was trying to get close to Erin but Max would always get in the way. When they were done they went to bed. They walked by the den where Vegeta was sitting. As they walked by he called Erin and Trunks inside. They all came in. Vegeta " Erin you training with start tomorrow." Erin " what training?" Vegeta "you need to learn how to fight and act like a sayain. Myself and that other idiot will be training you to fight. Trunks will teach you how to fly and how to use ki. You will begin early in the morning. Get to bed both of you." Trunks, Erin, and Max went to their rooms. Erin went into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Trunks walked into the bathroom to do the same thing. He looked at her. Trunks " what are you doing in here?" Erin " don't you know how to knock?" Trunks "I never had to this was my bathroom and I never had to share with anyone." Erin " well you do now so your going to have to knock before you come on. You do that for me and I'll do it for you. Deal?" Trunks "alright deal." They both said goodnight and went to bed.

The end of that chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Tests and shopping **

The next morning came to fast for Erin. She was sleeping peacefully. That was until she felt someone hit her stomach. She groaned and rolled over. Then the person grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dropped her on the floor. She growled and looked up to see Vegeta standing over her. Vegeta "get up. Its time for breakfast and then you train with us." With that he left the room. Erin got up changed and brushed her hair and teeth then tied her hair into its normal ponytail. She walked downstairs to see Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and 2 other men who looked like Goten and a guy who was green. They all looked up as she came in. She blushed a little. Vegeta "glad to see you could join us girl." Erin "uhhh... yeah... Sorry about that. It won't happen again." Vegeta "it better not." Trunks got up and stood beside her and said "hey dad take it easy on her she's new to all of this. Besides we don't know if she really is a sayain. I think we should let mom take a blood sample before we train her." Goten "yeah I agree with Trunks. We don't want to hurt her." Erin glared at both of them and said "Sayain or not I can take care of myself and I don't need either of you standing up for me." Trunks "Told you guys she was feisty." Goku "Well either way Trunks is right. We can wait a few days and see what happens." They all nodded. Erin "yeah I have one question." Trunks "okay what is it?" Erin "I was wondering who the rest of you guys are? I know Vegeta, Goten and Boxer boy but I don't know everyone else." Everyone laughed at the name she had given Trunks well expect for Trunks he blushed a little. Goku "I'm Goku this is my other son Gohan and you already know my son Goten. And the green one is Piccolo." Erin "oh well nice to meet all of u guys." Gohan "well if we are done here I have some things to do. So I'll see all of you later." Goku "yeah come on Goten we have stuff to do." Piccolo just got up and left. Vegeta got up and went to in GR Room. Trunks looked at Erin and said "Do you want some breakfast?" Erin's stomach growled and she blushed. Trunks "well I'll take that as a yes." Erin "yeah thanks." He put two plates down one was his and one for her. Erin "thanks again." Trunks "you're welcome. They sat across from each other and ate in silence. Erin felt Trunks leg rub against hers. She looked at him. He looked up and smiled at her. Erin "can you not do that." Trunks "why? You don't like it?" Erin "I don't like it now cut it out before I break your foot." Trunks laughed and said "like you could." Erin growled and threw a piece of toast at Trunks. He caught it and smirked and said "hey thanks I needed that." She got up and washed her dishes and so did Trunks. He asked her "where are you going now fox?" Erin "well I don't see how that's any of your business boxer boy but I'm going to take a shower. So don't go in the bathroom until I'm done." Trunks "I think I need a shower too. We could save time and water if we take one together." Erin blushed and said "I would never even in my nightmares do something like that with **you**." She left and went into their bathroom. Trunks smiled and went into his room. After a few minutes he heard the water shut off. He got up and waited by then door and went in after a minute. Erin was drying her hair with a towel and had a towel wrapped around her body. Trunks walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and growled at him. He let go and smiled at her. Erin "what do you think your doing in here?" Trunks "I told you I needed a shower and this is my bathroom. So why wouldn't I come in here?" Erin "First of all, this bathroom isn't yours, its ours now and you need to knock and you need to get out of here." Trunks "fine but hurry up. Oh and by the way I like your new look." He smirked and looked her up and down then left. Erin stood there blushing bright red and went into her new room. She heard a knock at her door and said "who is it?" Bra "it's me Bra." Erin "come in." Bra walked in carrying some cloths. Erin "what's all that?" Bra "my mom thought you would need some cloths to wear until we go get you stuff." Erin "well your mother was right. But whose are those?" Bra "they are mine." Erin "are you sure they are going to fit me?" Bra "yeah they will." Bra left the cloths and went downstairs. Erin took a look at the cloths. Bra had given her a skirt that would have stopped at Bra's knees but Erin was taller so it looked a lot shorter on her. The skirt was black with a slit up the side. Bra had also left a dark red shirt that was off the shoulders and it was kinda tight on her but it still looked good.

Erin got dressed and went to look for her friends. She found Max standing in the hall. She walked up to him. Erin "hey Max." Max turned around and stared at Erin. Erin "what are you looking at?" Max "uhhh..... errr.... Nothing." Erin "ok then. Do you know where Rob and Jay are?" Max "they are in our room. But Bulma was looking for you. She said she needed to do a few tests on you." Erin "ok thanks Max. I'll see you later when I'm done there okay?" Max "yeah sure." Erin went to find Bulma. She found her in her lab. Erin walked in. Erin "Bulma?" Bulma "I'm right here Erin." Erin "Max said you needed to do some tests on me?" Bulma "Yes. We need to find out what you really are." Erin "oh ok. So how are you going to do it?" Bulma "I am going to take a blood sample and compare it to a sayain sample and a few other types of species." Erin "alright lets do it." Bulma took a small sample of her blood. Bulma "Okay Erin I'm done. You can go now. The results won't come in till tomorrow." Erin "Alright, thanks Bulma." Bulma "If you look for Trunks and Bra they can take you and your friends to the mall and get you kids some new cloths." Erin "umm... okay I'll go look for them I guess." Bulma "Have fun then." Erin "okay Bye." Erin left and went to look for Max, Rob, Jay, Bra, and Trunks. She found Max, Jay, and Rob all in their room. Erin "hey guys." Rob "Hey, Erin. What's up?" Erin "nothing but do you guys know where Trunks and Bra are?" Jay "oh you mean your new boyfriend." Rob and Jay started laughing. Erin "No but Bulma said they would take us to the mall to get some new cloths." Rob "Okay. Sounds good let's go look for them." Max "Fine." They all left in search of the two siblings. They found Bra in the kitchen waiting for them and Trunks was fixing his hair. After a few minutes he came back. Trunks "alright guys lets get this over with." Trunks threw out a capsule and they all got in.

When they got to the mall they spilt up. The guys went off on their own with Trunks. Bra and Erin went off to do their own shopping. After a few hours they met up in the food court. Erin had bought a few pairs of jeans and a few shirts along with a few other things girls need. Max bought a new hat, jeans, and some shirts. Jay and Rob bought jeans, shirts and a new pair of sneakers. Trunks had picked up some training outfits for Erin. When they got home Trunks gave them to her. She thanked him. He rubbed the back of his neck blushed saying it was no big deal.

That's the end for this chapter. I'll try to get another one up really soon. Please review thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Issues**

After the mall everyone had gone to bed. Erin was lying on her new bed staring at the ceiling. She got up and walked downstairs and then went outside. She sat down on the steps and looked up at sky. She sighed and closed her eyes. Trunks heard her get up and followed her. He watched for a few minutes. He felt something when he was near her. But he didn't understand this feeling. He had never had it before. Trunks thought I wonder what's wrong with her. He stood and watched her from the window. Trunks thought maybe it's about the tests. He watched for a few more minutes. Erin stared at the sky then after a little while she got up and walked towards the door. Trunks hide behind a door. He didn't want her to know he was watching her. She went upstairs into her room. Trunks went into his room after he heard her door close.

**The Next Morning**

Max was the first to wake up. He went downstairs and waited for everyone else to wake up. Bra came down and looked at him. Bra thought He's kinda cute. Now I know why Erin went out with him. She went over to him and sat next to him. Max didn't notice her. She faked a sneeze. Max looked up and saw her there. Max "Bless you." Bra "Thank you." Max "no problem." He went back to his thinking. He didn't really feel like being bothered by Trunks's little sister. He didn't even know her name yet. Bra kept trying to talk to him but he would just nod or shake his head. Soon she gave up and tried a different approach. She moved closer to him. Max didn't notice her movement. She was almost touching him when Vegeta came down and saw how close they were. He yelled at Max. Vegeta "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!" Max looked up and saw how close Bra was to him. He jumped out of the chair and fell on the ground. Max "I wasn't doing anything. I didn't even notice her until you yelled. I swear I would never lay a hand on your daughter." Vegeta "What now she's not good enough for you?" Max "what!!!!????" Vegtea "stay way from her. Do you understand me?" Max "Yes I understand." Vegeta "Good. Come on Bra." Bra walked out with her father but turned around at the door and winked at Max. He shuddered. Max thought what was that about?

Later on Jay, Rob, Erin, and Trunks came down. Max was sitting at the table waiting for them. He smiled at Erin. She smiled back at him. Trunks glared at Max. But Max ignored him. They all sat down to talk about what they were going to do today. Erin said she wanted to hang around capsule corp. so when Bulma found out the results she could find out right away. They all agreed. Trunks called Goten so they could hang out together.

** Later on **

Goten showed up about an hour later and found them in the living room watching TV. Erin and Trunks were fighting over what to watch. Erin "Trunks would you stop flipping through all of the damn channels and just pick one already!" Trunks "I haven't found anything good yet." Erin "It's the same thing as the last time you went through them! Just pick something or give me the remote!" Trunks "Okay first of all fox this is **MY** house and this is **MY TV** so I get to pick what we watch." Erin "Okay First of all **Boxer boy** this isn't **YOUR **house this is Your parents house and this isn't **YOUR** remote it belongs to your parents and secondly **WE** are the guests so its only fair that **WE** get to pick what to watch." She grabbed the remote from him and Trunks grabbed it back. The two of them were wrestling over the remote. Finally Erin grabbed and sat on the couch and changed the channel. Trunks "Hey I didn't say you could change that!" Erin "What, it's not like you were watching it." Goten, Rob, Max, and Jay just sat on the couch and watched. Goten leaned over and whispered to Jay "How long has this been going on?" Jay "About, an hour." Goten "Well that figures. Do they know how perfect they are for each other?" Jay "No but your right they are." Max heard and gave Jay a hard look. Max "you guys are wrong. They aren't perfect for each other." Goten "what are you talking about? Of course they are." Max "You don't know Erin like we do. She can be so stubborn. I don't think Trunks can handle her." Goten "Trunks is the same way. That's why they are perfect for each other. They're both just so stubborn they just don't see it yet." Erin and Trunks had stopped fighting and were glaring at Max, Goten, and Jay. Rob was poking Max and trying to get them to stop talking about Trunks and Erin. Max "What do you want Rob!!??" Rob "Look over there." Max and Goten looked over and saw Erin and Trunks and they didn't look to happy. Trunks and Erin yelled together "YOU KNOW WE CAN HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS ARE SAYING!!! AND IT'S NOT TRUE!!!! AND I AM NOT STUBBORN!!!" Goten and Jay looked at each other then at Trunks and Erin. They both started laughing. Erin "what is so funny?" Goten "Oh nothing…." Trunks "Oh please Goten tell us what is so funny" Goten "No that's ok Trunks. I'd rather not." Trunks "Oh but I insist." Goten and Jay both stood up and ran towards the door. Erin "Hey we aren't done with you guys yet! Get back here!" Trunks and Erin ran after them and left Max and Rob there. Rob "Well that was odd." Max "Yeah, no kidding." Rob "So what should we do now?" Max "Want to watch some TV?" Rob "Alright sounds good." They sat down and watched some old movie that was on.

**Mean While**

Trunks and Erin were looking for Goten and Jay. Erin "Where do you think they went?" Trunks "I don't know." Erin "maybe we should split up and look for them." Trunks "good idea." Erin "Wow Boxer Boy we just agreed on something." Trunks "I think we have been spending way to much time together Fox." Erin "yeah I know that's why I suggested that we spilt up. The less time I have to spend with you the better." Trunks "We both know you don't mean that. You like me and you know it. You just don't want to admit it." Erin "One, I don't like you, two, even if I did I would admit it." Trunks "So you do like me." Erin "I never said I liked you. I said I didn't like you." Trunks "Yeah okay. It's okay if you like me. A lot of girls do." Erin got red in the face with anger. Erin "you are so full of yourself. I could never even consider liking someone with an ego as big as yours!!!" She turned and walked off mumbling something about egotist sayains. Trunks smiled to himself and went to look for Jay or Goten. Jay came around the corner and ran into Trunks. He grabbed Jay so he couldn't get away. Jay "why were you chasing me?" Trunks "you know I don't really know." They laughed and started to head back to the house. They were pretty far away. Erin had found Goten and they were heading back too. Goten stared at Erin for a little while. Erin "you can stop staring at me anytime now." Goten smiled and laughed. Erin started laughing too. Goten "I can fly us back to the house." Erin "How?" Goten "I can carry you." Erin looked at him like he was insane. Goten "I'll show you. Just come here." Erin went over to him. He picked her bridal style and hovered a few feet about the ground. Goten "See." Erin "yeah. Can you teach me how to fly too?" Goten "well…. I don't know if I should." Erin "please" She looked up at him and gave a little pout. Goten "Alright fine. Just don't give me that look again." Erin "okay it's a deal." They smiled at each other and Goten took off and started to head back to the house. Trunks carried Jay on his back and they ran into Goten and Erin, literary. Jay and Trunks slammed into Goten. He dropped Erin and Jay slide off Trunks's back. Goten and Trunks went to catch them. Goten caught Jay and Trunks caught Erin. Erin "Good catch guys." Trunks "You didn't really think I'd let you fall now did you?" Erin blushed and looked away from him. Trunks smiled and took off with Erin. Goten put Jay on his back and flew after them.

**BACK IN THE HOUSE**

Max and Rob had fallen asleep while watching the movie. It was really boring and they didn't really like it. Rob was on a chair and Max was sprawled out on the couch. Bra and Pan came into the room and them. Bra whispered to Pan "That's the guy I told you about." Pan "Yeah Hes's kinda cute. But who's that one?" She pointed at Rob who was falling off the chair he was in. Bra "That one is Rob." Pan "Oh okay." Bra "yeah I have an idea." She went over to Max and kneeled in front of him. She whispered "Max it's me." He groaned a little and smiled he was having a dream but not about Bra. Bra got on the couch with him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She rolled over to face him. Pan went over to Rob and put him back on the chair and sat on his lap. Vegeta and Gohan came into the living room and saw them. They both went super sayain and Bra and Pan looked up to see them. Max and Rob woke up with the girls. Max screamed at Bra"WHAT are you doing here??!!" And Rob yelled at Pan "AAAHHHHH Who are you and what are you doing to me!!!!???" Vegeta and Gohan yelled at the same time "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BOYS ARE DOING WITH MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!" Max and Rob both stood up and said at the same time "We didn't do anything. We swear. We would never touch them." Bra and Pan came up and put their hands on Max and Rob's shoulders. They jumped and moved away from them. Bra "Daddy its okay I like Max." Pan "yeah Papa I like Rob." Rob "I don't even know you and I wake up with you on my lap!" Max "Besides we are way too old for you two!" Gohan "Are you saying Pan's not good enough for you?" Rob "What are you talking about?I don't even know your daughter!" Gohan and Vegeta looked at their daughters. Max and Rob took this as an opportunity to get away. They slide past the two angry sayains and ran up to their room and hid under the beds.

Trunks and Goten landed and heard yelling and they ran inside. Trunks still had Erin in is arms. Jay followed Goten in. Trunks stopped at the door and said "Whats going on in here?" Vegeta and Bra looked at Trunks and Erin. Bra and Pan laughed at them. But Vegeta said "What is going on?" Trunks "What do you mean? I just got here." Goten "maybe we should just leave before we get pulled into this." Trunks said" Good idea." They all snuck out and Trunks still held Erin. Erin "You can put me down now." Trunks brought her into his room and dropped her on the bed. Erin "Hey!" Trunks "You said to put you down so I did." Jay "Where are Rob and Max? Goten "I don't know. But I have to head home guys. Erin I'll come pick you up tomorrow around 1 ok?" Erin "alright I'll see you then." Goten "talk to you later Trunks. Bye Jay. See later Erin." Jay "bye" Erin "Bye see you later Goten." Trunks "Yeah Bye." Goten left and Jay went into his room to look or Max and Rob. Erin was lying back on his bed. Trunks stood over her and looked down at her and said to her "What was that about?" She looked up at him and said "what was what?" Trunks "That whole thing with you Goten." Erin "Nothing." Trunks "If you don't tell me he will." Erin "Okay I don't care if he tells you." Trunks "then why don't you tell me?" Erin "I don't want to." Trunks "Fine I'll just force it out of you." Erin "How do you plan to do that?" Trunks got on the bed and pinned her down. He used one hand to hold both her wrists above her head and he used his legs to pin down hers. She was smaller then him and he was a lot stronger then herself so she couldn't push him off. He used his other hand and started to tickle her. Trunks "If you tell me then I'll stop." She squirmed under him and tried to get out from under him. But he held onto her so she couldn't get away from him. After about 5 minutes he stopped tickling her but he still held her down. Erin looked up at him and said "Are you gonna get off now?" Trunks looked down and smiled at her but didn't say anything. Erin "Hello?? Earth to Boxer Boy??" Trunks "no." Erin "What do you mean no?" Trunks "I like you where you are now." Erin "I don't like." Trunks "Well My little fox I'm sure there's a lot of things you don't like but you deal with them anyway." Erin "I shouldn't have to deal with this though." Trunks "I suppose you are right." But he didn't get off instead he leaned down closer to her. She looked up and pushed her body against the bed. He used his free hand to push back some hair in her face. She made a small whimper when he took his hand away, and closed her eyes. Trunks's face was so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face. She made a small noise and Trunks smiled at her. He moved down and was about to push his lips against hers until…..

Bra knocked on the door and walked in and saw Trunks sitting on Erin. Trunks and Erin were very close. Bra "ewwww next time tell us when you two want to be alone." Trunks "Bra it's not like that." Bra "Yeah suuuuure Trunks. Erin Mom has the results to your tests back." Erin sat up and pushed Trunks off and ran downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Results **

Erin ran down the stairs and rushed into the lab to look for Bulma. Trunks wasn't far behind her. He had gotten up after she ran out of the room. Erin found Bulma sitting on a stool and looking at something. Trunks had caught up with Erin by this time. He was standing beside her. Erin "Bulma?" Bulma turned around and smiled at Erin. Bumla "Good Erin I'm glad you came so fast." Erin "Well… what am I?" Bulma "Well I guess someone is a little impatient." Erin "Can you blame me?" Bulma "No I can't." Erin "Well.?" Bulma "How should I put this….." Erin "Just tell me!" Bulma "Erin your a sayian. Erin "Oh." Bulma But I do have good news for you." Erin "What's that?" Bulma "You aren't related to Vegeta or Trunks. So you and Trunks can continue dating." She smiled at both of them. Erin and Trunks both anime fall. Erin "what are you talking about!" Trunks wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dragged her out of the room. Erin "Trunks! Why did u do that? Your mother thinks me and you are going out." Trunks "Yeah I know." Erin "So why didn't you tell her we aren't?" Trunks "Because you didn't tell me what was going on between you and Goten." Erin "That's your big reason?" Trunks "Yes it is." Erin "Ugh… you are the most difficult person I have ever met!" With that she stomped off. Trunks smiled to himself and went to look for his father to tell him the news.

Trunks found Vegeta in the GR room training. Trunks knocked on the door. His father opened it and let him in. Vegeta "what do you want brat?" Trunks "Mom has the results to Erin's tests. She is sayain." Vegeta smirked and said "I'll start her training tomorrow. She'll have to be strong so she can bear you an heir." Trunks blushed and said "What are you talking about!" Vegeta "You and the onna are going to be mates one day and since you are my son and the only fighter left in the family you and her are going to have to have a child to live up to the sayain name. Seeing how your sister is not much of a fighter. She has more human in her then sayain." Trunks "Father are you saying you're proud of me?" Vegeta "Sometimes brat you do something right. Like picking that female that is if you can handle her." Trunks "Father I know I can handle her but I don't want to. She's more then I want deal with. I think she suits Goten more anyway." Vegeta "I know you really don't believe that. But fine have it your way. Give her up to the Clown's brat." Trunks laughed and shook his head. He left to go look for the others.

Erin was waiting outside for Goten to come pick her up. She was sitting on the stairs when he showed up. He landed and said "hey you." Erin stood up and walked over to him and said "Hey whats up?" Goten "Nothing. You?" Erin "Just waiting for you to get here. Took you long enough. Trunks was asking questions again." Goten laughed and said "I know he's watching us right now. But don't look or he'll know we know." Erin laughed and said "I don't see why he's making such a big deal out of it." Goten "It's because he likes you." After he said that he picked her up and took off.

Goten landed and put Erin down. Goten "You know you could have asked Trunks to teach you." Erin "I thought he would be to busy. Now let's get this lesson started." Goten "Alright. But I need to know are you a sayain?" Erin "Yes I am." Goten "Okay then teaching you this should be pretty easy." Erin "Okay so how do I start." Goten "Okay all you have to do is control your energy and use is to push it under you and that's all you have to do." Goten floated a few feet above the ground. Erin gave him the yeah and I'm suppose to do that how look. Goten came down and said "Sit down." Erin sat down and Goten sat in front of her. Goten "Alright try to push out some of your energy. Like this." He held his hands out and formed a small ball of light in his hands. Erin stared and then tried it. Goten "Relax. Don't try so hard. It will come to you. But you have to relax." Erin "that's easy for you to say. You can already do this." Goten laughed and so did Erin. Then in her hands formed a ball of light. Erin "Goten look, I did it!" Goten "Yeah you did. Now just harness that and push it under you." Erin did and she floated a few inches. Goten "Now try moving around." Erin started to go higher. Goten smiled as he watched her. He knew she loved every minute of it. He wished Trunks could see her like this. After about two hours Goten said "Okay Erin lets go its getting late." Erin "okay I'll race you back." After she said that she took off. Goten yelled "Hey no fair. Wait up."

Erin beat Goten back and was waiting in front of the front door. Goten "No fair. You had a head start." Erin "So you have been flying longer then I have so I think it's fair." Goten "Erin can I ask you something?" Erin "Yeah sure Goten. What is it?" Goten "Well….Would you ever consider going out with Trunks?" Erin "I don't know. I mean maybe if he asked I guess would." Goten "So then you like him right?" Erin "I didn't say that but he seems nice enough." Goten "But could you like him after you spent time with him?" Erin "Yeah most likely. Why?" Goten "No reason." Erin "yeah I'm sure." They walked inside together. Trunks came down and asked "Where did you guys go?" Erin "Goten taught me how to fly." Trunks "Really? I could have done that for you." Erin "I thought you would be busy and I didn't really want to bother you." Trunks "Well next time just ask if you need anything. Okay?" Erin "Alright." Well I'm going to go look for the guys. I'll see you two later." She went upstairs to look for the guys. Goten and Trunks watched her go. Goten "I know something you don't know." Trunks "What's that?" Goten "Erin said she would consider going out with you if you asked her." Trunks "What? Why would I ask HER out?" Goten "Because you like her that's why." Trunks "I do not. I thought I did but I don't." Goten "Yeah right." Trunks "whatever I don't care if you believe me or not." Goten laughed and said "Hey I gotta head home. My mom is gonna kill me if I'm late again. But I'll see you tomorrow when her training starts okay?" Trunks "Okay Buddy see ya tomorrow." Goten "Bye" Trunks "Bye" Goten took off and went home. Trunks went up stairs to his room to think about what Goten had said about Erin. Trunks thought maybe I should ask her out. Wait what I am I thinking. I can't ask her out. But I guess she is sorta cute. In a way.

Erin went up to her room and laid down on her bed. All she was able to think about was what Goten had asked her. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Trunks. She sat up and said out loud "Why can't I stop thinking about HIM!" Trunks heard her and came in her room and said "Who? Goten?" Erin "No boxer boy." Trunks "Then who?" Erin "That's none of your business. So don't worry about." Trunks "Alright I get the hint Fox. Sorry for caring." He turned to leave until Erin called to him "Trunks I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Trunks "Its okay. Hey that's the first time since we met that you have called me Trunks instead of Boxer boy." Erin "Yeah I guess it was. But don't get use to it." Trunks smiled and Erin smiled back. Trunks "I think this was the first civil conversation that we've had that wasn't an argument." Erin "Yeah your right again Trunks" Trunks "So now what?" Erin "I don't know. Do you wanna do something?" Trunks "Yeah sure. How about a movie?" Erin "Sounds good. Should we get the others?" Trunks "Nah. Rob and Max are still scared to come out after what happened and Jay is staying with them. My dad won't let Bra out of his sight for long either." Erin started laughing and so did Trunks. Trunks "So what about that movie?" Erin "Alright just let me change first okay?" Trunks "yeah sure" Trunks left her room and closed the door. Erin changed into low cut jeans and a white tanktop with a cream colored jacket over it. She took her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it really quickly and went down stairs to find Trunks. He was waiting in the kitchen for her. Trunks "I like the new look. You should leave your hair down more often." Erin "Thanks." Trunks "alright let's go." They left and went to the theater. They bought tickets to go see the Village. They found seats and watched the movie. After the movie they left and Erin said "I have seen scarier things under Jay's bed. That movie was a disappointment." Trunks laughed and asked her if she was hungry. She said "Yeah." Trunks "where do you want to go then?" Erin "I know! Trunks I'll take you there but can we fly instead of taking the car?" Trunks "Yeah but we have to be careful." Erin "Okay follow me then." Then went behind a building and took off. Erin led Trunks to a boardwalk near her old apartment. They walked down and they stopped at a hot dog stand. Erin "This place has the best hot dogs in Japan." Trunks smiled and said "Well I guess you're easy to please." She smiled and said "what do you want on yours." She ordered for them and paid the guy. She handed Trunks his. Trunks "I would have paid for this." Erin "I know but you paid for the movie so I'll get this. So now we are even." They walked down to the end of the pier and watched the ocean.

Erin "This is my favorite place." Trunks looked down at her and said "I can see why." Erin "I use to come here just to look at the stars. It helps me think." Trunks just nodded. Erin shivered slightly and Trunks draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. She didn't protest. Instead she moved closer and wrapped an arm around his waist and lean against him. He smiled at her as she watched the waves. They sat down with their feet hanging over the edge. After a while Trunks noticed that Erin had fallen asleep against him. He smiled thinking to himself she trusts me enough to fall asleep here. I guess Goten was right I do like her. A LOT. He picked her gently and flew them home. He went into her room to put her in bed. He moved her sheets down and placed her in bed but she was gripping his shirt and wouldn't let go. Finally Trunks gave up and got in next to her. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He fell asleep with her in his arms. That was the most peaceful sleep both of them have had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Training **

Max and Rob slept under their beds that night while and Jay slept on his bed. Early that morning Max woke up and went into the kitchen to look for some food. He grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table and ate. Not long after Vegeta came in and saw him. Max had his back to Vegeta and didn't notice him come in. Vegeta went to the counter and made himself breakfast and sat down across from Max. Max looked up and saw him nodded and went back to eating. Vegeta stared him and thought to himself this boy isn't scared of me after he saw the type of power I have? I suppose he's not just a boy then but maybe a man that could take care of my daughter. Vegeta grunted and Max looked up at him. Vegeta "Boy what is your name?" Max "My name is Max." Vegeta "What are you intentions with my daughter?" Max "What are you talking about?" Vegeta "Well I have noticed that Bra my daughter has taken a liking to you. Although you wouldn't be my first pick you're much better then the clown's son." Max "You do know I'm 17 and your daughter is what like 14?" Vegeta "I am well aware of that and she is 15. But I don't think you're a weak as you look. So I think in time I can learn to accept you." Max "That's great and everything but I have no interest in your daughter. No offence to you or her. But I have feelings for someone else." Vegeta "Who? Oh wait I know who. It's the female sayain. Right?"

Max "I don't see how that's any of your business." Vegeta "Well let me tell you something that onna is already taken, and before you ask she belongs to my son. They will carry on the sayain race and make the blood line stronger. She's not very strong but with training I think she will make a fine mate for him. The way she is now she wouldn't survive giving birth to a sayain cub." Max stood up and shouted at Vegeta "I will not allow you to talk about Erin like that! She belongs to no one and she sure as hell won't be your half breed son's mate! I'm not going to let you use her just so you can have more little freaks running around!" Vegeta "How dare you talk me to me like that. Do you know who and what I am?" Max "Yeah Yeah the Prince of Sayians! Well you know what I don't care! To me you're just some alien freak. I won't let you turn my friend into some breeding animal just for your sick pleasures." Vegeta "I don't think you realize her importance to the sayain race. Myself, Goko, and the onna are the last full blooded sayains. Trunks, Bra, Gohan, and Goten are the only half sayains and Pan is 1/3 sayain. If she and Trunks were to mate it would increase my race. We are the only ones who can protect to world from evil." Max looked down and turned away from Vegeta and started to leave the room until Vegeta called to him "Boy, consider my offer about my daughter. I think it will work out for you." Max left to go take a long shower. Vegeta stayed in the kitchen and thought when the boy started to yell I felt a huge rise in his power level. More then any untrained human could do. He's either not human or well trained. I'll have Bulma test him as well. with that he went to train.

Max got out of the shower and went into the hallway. He was at his bedroom door when Bra came walking down the hall. She saw Max standing in front of his door banging on it because Jay and Rob locked him out. Bra stared at him he was only wearing a towel around his waist and he was still dripping wet. His dark hair which was normally spiked was hanging in his face. Bra thoughI didn't know any one person could be so hot. Wow for a human he has a nice body." She called to him "Hey Max." Max looked up and blushed and held tightly onto his towel. Max "Hey Bra." Bra giggled and asked "What are you doing out here like that?" Max "Long story short Jay and Rob are jerks. They locked me out." Bra "Well if you follow me I'll get you some cloths to wear until you can get back into your room." Max "okay thanks." Bra led Max to Trunks's room. She went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top and handed them to Max. Max "Thanks Bra. If it weren't for you I'd probably be out in the hallway still." Bra "You're welcome." Max "Well I'll just go into the bathroom to get dressed. Thanks again kiddo." He ruffled her hair and left and went into his bathroom to change. Bra thought to her self He called me kiddo. He thinks of me as just a kid. I guess I'll just have to show him that I'm not. and with that she went in her room to call Pan.

Mean While

In Erin's room Trunks began to wake up. He looked down at Erin who was still sleeping. He let go of her and stretch out trying not to wake her. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Trunks finished his shower and got dressed then went to wake Erin. He woke her up and she went to take a shower. They went to the kitchen to grab some food. Trunks "Erin do you want to start some training?" Erin "Umm ok." Trunks "Okay great go change into a gi and I'll wait here for you." Erin "Okay." She ran up to her room and changed into a blood red spaghetti strap tank top and lose baggy pants that hung on her hips. She tied her hair into its normal high ponytail and ran down stairs. Erin "Okay Trunks I'm ready to get started." Trunks stared at her and said "Ya know that isn't really what I had in mind for a gi." Erin "Oh shut it boxer boy. The ones you picked out make me look like a boy. Trunks laughed and said "alright follow me." Trunks led her outside to the back yard. Trunks "Okay since you know how to fly already you can control your energy right?" Erin "You mean like this?" She put her hands in front of her and made a small ball of light. Trunks "Yeah kinda like that. Now put more power into it and try to push it towards that tree as hard as you can like this." Trunks made a small blue ki ball and threw it at a tree. Erin made hers bigger and pushed it at the tree. Her ball turned into a black ki ball and hit the tree destroying it. Erin "I did it. Did you see that Trunks I did it!" She jumped up and down then ran and gave him a hug. Trunks blushed and hugged her back. Erin "Thanks Trunks" Trunks "Your welcome Erin. Besides Goten did most of the work he taught you how to fly." Erin "Yeah but he didn't teach me this." Trunks "But this was no big deal you're a fast learner." Erin "I don't care what you say, thanks again and not just for this but for last night too." Trunks "Well I had fun last night too." Erin smiled and said "I think I'm going to go see the guys and show them what I learned." Trunks "Okay I'll see you later." Erin gave him another hug and a peck on the cheek and ran off into the house as fast as she could. Trunks stood in the yard blushing and put his hand on his cheek were she kissed him. Vegeta saw the whole thing.

Vegeta came out of the GR room and called Trunks inside. Vegeta "So I see you and the onna have gotten closer." Trunks blushed and said "Yeah I guess." Vegeta "Get ready you need a good work out. You're starting to look sloppy." They spared for about 4 hours. By then Trunks could barley stand. He hadn't been training lately. He limped out of the GR room and into the house. Erin saw him and came over to him. Erin "Trunks what happened?" Trunks "Just sparring with my dad." Erin "Here I'll help you get to your room." He put his arm over her shoulder and told him to lean against her. He did as he was told and she helped him get to his bed. She had him lay down on his bed. Erin "Do you need anything?" Trunks "I think I'm fine for now." Erin "Okay well yell if you need me." Trunks "Wait your leaving me?" Erin "Yeah. Do you want me to stay?" Trunks "Well I was kind of hopping you would." He looked up at her and did the puppy dog pout. Erin "Okay Trunks I'll stay. Just don't ever use the puppy dog pout on me." Trunks laughed and said "Well I can't guarantee I won't." Erin sat down next to him on the bed. Trunks smiled at her and she smiled back. Trunks "You know you have a nice smile." Erin blushed and said "Thanks so do you." Trunks "Can you do me a favor?" Erin "Yeah sure what is it?" Trunks "Go in my top drawer on the left and get the bag in there please." Erin got up and got the bag and gave it to him. He pulled out a bean and tossed the bag across the room. He swallowed the bean and his wounds healed. Erin "What happened? What was that?" Trunks "Its called a censu bean. They heal you faster." Erin "Oh I see. So you're all better?" Trunks smiled at her and said "yeah I'm better." Erin "That's good." They left the room together and went into the living room.

That's it for this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I appreciate it so much. Sorry for the wait with the new chapters I've been kinda busy with some issues with certain people….but anyway heres the a new chapter for all you cool people who actually read and review this story! Thanks again!

Chapter 9

Erin and Trunks walked into the living room where Vegeta was waiting for them. Vegeta "Did you two have fun?" Trunks "uhh…yeah" Vegeta got up and walked over to them and said "Onna your training starts tomorrow. Both off you be ready early. Understood?" Trunks "Yes." Erin "Yeah…" Vegeta walked out of the room to eat again. Trunks "Are you gonna be okay training with us?" Erin "Of course I am sayain after al. What are you scared that I'm gonna kick your butt?" Trunks laughed and said "You hurt me? You gotta be joking!" Erin "I could so take you if I wanted to!" Trunks "Ahaha ." Erin got up to him and punched him in the chest. Trunks "Hey! What was that for!" Erin "you said I couldn't hurt you and I just proved you wrong!" Trunks graded her wrist and she went to punch him again but he grabbed her other wrist. Trunks "No what are you gonna do fox?' Erin "Let go boxer boy!" Trunks pressed her again his chest and laughed. Erin gave him a very pitiful look hoping he'd let go. But that too had failed. Erin "Come on Trunks. Let go already I won't do it again." Trunks "No I don't think you. You have to do something for me to let you go?" Erin "What is that? It better not be anything stupid." Trunks leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Erin "There is no way I'm gonna do that!" Trunks "then I guess you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Erin "Why must you do this to me?" Trunks "You know you like me so why don't you just agree so me and you can both go about our day and have some fun too. It's a win win situation. I get what I want and you get to have some fun." Erin "I don't want to do that with you!" Trunks sighed "Fox, make this easy for both of us okay?" Erin "Ugh fine but I won't enjoy it!" Trunks "Good. Meet me in my room in about 5 minutes." He let her go and walked off to his room with a big smile on his face. Erin mumbled under her breath "I hate him!" She went up to her room for a few minutes. Erin knocked on Trunks's door. He answered it. Trunks "Hey there Fox. I didn't think you would come." Erin "Shut it." She sat on is bed and waited for him. Trunks sat next to her. Trunks sighed. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Erin "Well what are you waiting for?" Trunks "I don't think I can do this." Erin "Then why am I here?" Trunks "I know this type of thing isn't that big of a deal. I mean I've made out with a lot of girls. But they always want to do it too. But you don't want to do you? Erin looked down and blushed. Trunks "Erin I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Erin "Its okay. No worries." Trunks looked at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled back. Trunks "Erin can I kiss you?" Erin blushed harder and nodded. Trunks leaned in and kiss her lips gently. She kissed him back to his surprise. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored every part of her mouth. She groaned softly. Trunks rubbed her side gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trunks let her explore his mouth with her tongue. Trunks groaned and leaned back. He pulled Erin on top of his body. He ran his hands up and down her sides. Erin moaned softly. Erin pulled away to breath and Trunks looked up at her and smiled. Erin blushed. Trunks "Not bad. Your good at that. Now I know why Max wants you back so badly." Erin "What?" Trunks "Nothing." Erin "No, what did you say about Max?" Trunks "Erin, it was nothing. Relax and enjoy the moment." Erin sat up and got off Trunks and sat on the bed. Trunks "Erin don't worry about it. Everything is okay." Erin "I have to go." Trunks "What? Why?' Erin 'I just do." Erin got up to leave the room and Trunks grabbed her arm. He looked up at her and said "Erin I felt something when we kissed." Erin looked down. Trunks "Erin, if you didn't then go back to Max." Erin "Trunks I'm sorry but I have to go." Erin left the room and went to find Max.

Erin found Jay and Rob hanging out in their room. They were fighting over a soda. Jay "Rob give it back! I had it first!" Rob "NO way! Its mine. Back off!" Jay "I'm older I should get it!" Jay had pined Rob down and was about to give him a wet wily when Erin walked in and interrupted them. Erin "ehh…Where's Max?" Jay "I think he's in the kitchen." Erin ran downstairs to find Max. He was at the counter making lunch. Erin tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. Max "Oh and hey ERrin. What's going…" Erin cut him off by leaning up and kissing him. Max was shocked at first but then got into it. He wrapped is arms around her waist and pulled her close. Erin thought Nothing. I don't have feelings for Max. But when Trunks kissed me there was something. He was right. Erin pulled away from Max. Erin "I'm sorry but I had to make sure of something." Max "What?" Erin "I wasn't sure if I was over you. But now I am. I'm sorry but that was the only way I would know." Max "You mean you didn't feel anything either?" Erin "No." Max "Thanks." Erin "For what?" Max "I needed closure and you gave it to me. Thank you." Erin "I needed that too." Max hugged her and she hugged him back. Bra and Trunks were watching the scene play out. They didn't know what they had said to each other but from their point of view it looked like Erin and Max were together or something.

Bra went up to her room crying. Trunks looked down and shook his head and walked up to his room. Both siblings were upset. They thought they could end up with Max and Erin but from what they saw, nothing would ever happen with them. Trunks had an idea that might happen. But Bra was never expecting Max to go back with Erin. Sadly Trunks and Bra were wrong but they didn't know because they didn't talk to Erin or Max.

Will Trunks and Bra ever find out the truth about Erin and Max?

Will Jay give Rob the wet wily?

Who will get the soda?

Well that's it for this chapter…. I know its kinda lame but its all I can come up with…. Under a lot of stress lately..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Way to much Drama!

Later that night Erin went to find Trunks. She knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. She went into his room and he wasn't in there. She looked through the entire house but couldn't find him. Finally she gave up and asked Bulma. Erin "Bulma do you know where Trunks is?" Bulma "I think he went out somewhere with Goten." Erin "Oh okay. Thanks." Erin went to find the boys and found that Jay had gotten the soda and Rob had gotten a wet wily. The three of them sat in the boy's room playing video games. Rob "I am the master of video games!" Jay "Shut up Rob! You have no friends!" Rob "I do too! I have Erin and Goten and Max and Bra and Pan and Bulma and Vegeta!" Jay and Erin laughed. Jay "You and Vegeta friends? Haha that's great." Rob "What?" Jay "I don't think Vegeta would be friends with any of us. We aren't like most people." Erin "He isn't like most people. He is an alien after all. Plus kinda anti-social." Jay "Rob I dare you to ask Vegeta to be your best friend." Rob "Alright when?" Jay "Right now. We'll follow you." The three got up and Rob went into the kitchen and found Vegeta. (What's with all the kitchen scenes? Hehe.) Vegeta was eating a huge amount of food as always. Rob walked over slowly while Erin and Jay stood behind the door. Rob "Umm…Mr. Vegeta sir?" Vegeta looked up and grunted. Rob "Will you be my best friend?" Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy. Rob stood there and Erin and Jay were laughing. Vegeta got up and said "Name?" Rob "Robert but everyone calls me Rob." Vegeta "You're the one the clown's son's brat was after. Right?" Rob "If you mean Pan then umm...yea." Vegeta "Who put you up to this?" Rob "No one." Vegeta "Alright. I will be your hmm... as you say best friend." Rob "Okay… Uhhh… Later."

** Mean While with Trunks and Goten**

Goten took Trunks out to a club for the night. Goten "Come on Trunks try to have a good time. Look theres a few girls looking at you. Ask them to dance." Trunk "I don't know." The girls came over to the guys. Girl 1 "Hi I'm Alex." Girl 2 "Hi I'm Mandy." Goten "I'm Goten and this is Trunks." Alex "Goten, do you want to dance?" Goten "Yeah." The two went off and danced most of the night. Mandy tried to get Trunks to dance with her. He did a few times and went to have a few drinks. Trunk had way more then a few drink. He was completely trashed. Mandy "Hey Trunks want to dance again?" Trunks "What ever you say sexy.' She giggled and grabbed his arm. They went out on the dance floor. Trunks had his hands all over Mandy. Goten and Alex were all having a nice conversation about life and things. Goten was starting to like Alex. Mandy just wanted to get some money and other things from Trunks. Trunks "Hey want to go somewhere?" Mandy "sure." Trunks walked out of the place with Mandy in tow. Mandy "Lets go back to my place." Trunks nodded and Mandy took Trunks to her apartment. Mandy took him to her bedroom and took off her shirt and laid out on her bed. Mandy "Come on Trunks. I know you want me." Trunks looked at her and crawled on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her. She flipped him over so she was on top. Mandy "Trunk, do you want me?" Trunks nodded. Mandy ripped his shirt off and moved up and down his body. He started to moan. Mandy rubbed her hips against his making him moan louder. He started to get an erection from this. She leaned down and sucked on his ear and then moved down to his neck. She sucked harder and gave him a hicky. Trunks grabbed her head and roughly kissed her. She moaned and pulled away. She moved down his body and pulled off his pants and boxers. She put her mouth on him and gave him head. (wont go into to much detail) After a while Trunks left. Goten had dropped off Alex and went home.

Back at the house Erin was in Trunk's bedroom waiting for him. He came in and stumbled into the room. Erin "Trunks you okay?" Trunk "What? Why are you here?" Erin "I have to talk to you." Trunks "Go talk to Max." Erin "I don't have feelings for Max. I have feelings for you, and you alone." Trunks stared at her. His eyes got big. Trunks "What?" Erin "I like you Trunks." Trunks went to give her a hug and she saw the mark on his neck. She smelled perfume on him. Erin backed away from Trunks. Trunks "What?" Erin could smell alcohol on his breath. Erin "Trunks I have to go." She went for the door but Trunks put his hand on it and closed it. Trunks "No." Erin "Trunks move! I'm leaving." Trunks "No." He pressed his body against hers. Trunks "You said you like me. So why do you want to leave." Erin "I don't like you when you're drunk. Now move." Trunks "No." Trunks rubbed her sides trying to get her to relax. Erin tensed up. Erin "Trunk, what did you do tonight?" Trunks "I went out with Goten." Erin "What else happened?" Trunks "Nothing. Now relax." Erin "Don't lie to me. I can see that hicky on your neck, and I smell another girl on you. You were out with some slutfacedhobag!" (A word I learned from my cuz.) Trunks "What Erin nothing happened! I swear." Trunks gave her a sad look. Erin pushed Trunks off her and went to her room. She locked her door. Trunks stood outside her door banging and yelling. Trunks "Erin open this door! God damnit!" Trunks gave up and stumbled back into his room. He passed out on his bed. Erin could hear Trunks yelling and banging but stayed in her bed. She soon fell asleep. She had a dream. Her dream was about what happened to Trunks that night. Her dream was exactly right. She thought her dream was too real. She thought she should ask Trunks about it the next morning.

Well that's it for this chapter… sounds like a day in my school…

Please R R… Thanks


End file.
